Hey Jude
by FireRox
Summary: Lily aime James, James aime Lily. Merveilleux. Jude aime Remus, mais Remus peut-il aimer Jude ? Chassé croisé amoureux dans les couloirs de l'école. Remus/OC HISTOIRE TERMINEE
1. Prologue

**Hey Jude !**

**Résumé : **Lily aime James, James aime Lily. Merveilleux. Jude aime Remus, mais Remus peut-il aimer Jude ? Chassé croisé amoureux dans les couloirs de l'école. Remus/OC

**Rating :** K+

**NDA : **Je sais, je sais. Le thème est vu et revu, MAIS ! La fin n'est peut-être pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendez. Enfin, j'espère. A propos, mes chapitres sont basés sur l'évolution de la chanson « Hey Jude » des Beatles. Il y en aura donc 6 en tout. Bonne lecture ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Le monde merveilleux de « Harry Potter » appartient à JK Rowling. Mais cette histoire est à moi, à moi et rien qu'à moi ! :)

- o -

**Chapitre 1. Prologue.  
**

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_« Hey Jude », The Beatles. _

- Hey Jude !

Je me retournai, prête à fusiller du regard l'imbécile qui osait encore user de cette blague foireuse sur mon nom. Depuis que les enfants savaient parler et écouter la musique de leurs parents, j'entendais quasiment tous les jours ce jeu de mots basé sur une célèbre chanson des Beatles. Vive l'Angleterre et ses idoles indétrônables. Et maudits soient mes parents d'avoir trouvé cette référence pittoresque.

Mais je ravalai vite mes envies de meurtre quand je découvris l'auteur de ce méfait.

- Rem … Lupin ? Me repris-je au dernier moment.

Pas question de laisser traîner dans ma voix un quelconque sentiment autre que la pure et simple surprise. Pas question de me faire démasquer pour un stupide prénom.

- Un problème ? Lui demandai-je, avec toute l'assurance que je pouvais posséder à cet instant.

Il me sourit, ce sourire si triste qui le caractérisait si bien, et qui me donnait envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Pour une raison inconnue, Remus Lupin était continuellement exténué, et gardait avec lui une douce mélancolie qu'il distillait dans les veines de chaque personne qu'il croisait. Mais j'avais compris depuis longtemps que ce sourire était une simple façade, un moyen d'évoluer en société sans crainte de se voir rejeté. Ses vrais sourires, il les réservait à ses amis les plus proches. Autrement dit, le cercle très fermé des Griffondors de Sixième Année, soient Potter, Black, et Pettigrew.

- Non, non. C'est juste que … Ce soir, je dois aller voir ma mère. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien assurer les tours de garde à ma place ?

Il était de notoriété publique que la mère de Remus était atteinte d'une maladie très grave, et que son fils était autorisé à la visiter à chaque de ses crises, ce qui arrivait malheureusement chaque mois. Une nouvelle fois, une furieuse envie de le serrer contre moi me démangea, et je dus la réfréner à grands coups d'attaques mentales.

- Bien sûr ! Lui répondis-je aussitôt sans hésiter.

Nos devoirs communs de Préfet nous amenaient à nous rencontrer assez souvent depuis l'année précédente. Ce fut à partir de cette époque que je découvris la véritable nature de Remus Lupin, membre de la fantastique troupe de perturbateurs en chef de Poudlard. Je pensais comme tous qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de faire-valoir à Potter et Black, tout comme Pettigrew. Mais je me trompais lourdement.

Le Remus que je découvris lors de nos rondes communes était bien plus complexe. Tantôt fanfaron avec ses amis, tantôt d'un calme imperturbable, dégageant une impression de pure sagesse. Et par dessus tout, d'une gentillesse et d'une modestie insondables. Comme s'il portait en lui tous les maux de l'univers, et qu'il s'en tenait gardien pour soulager le monde de ses ennuis.

A nouveau, ce sourire figé, tel un masque de comédie.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves. Je suis certain que Wickham, votre cher directeur, m'aurait envoyé aux fers chez Rusard dès qu'il l'aurait découvert !

Je contins à peine mon amusement devant son discours. Aucun élève de Griffondor ne pouvait supporter le Directeur de Serdaigle, George Wickham, sauf peut-être les midinettes en manque de mâles à observer. Charmeur, séduisant – très – dans ses robes bien coupées, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, bref, l'archétype du séducteur viril. A mon sens, il en faisait beaucoup trop. Je le devinais calculateur dans ses actions, tel un prédateur attirant sa proie dans un cocon de douceur et de béatitude, pour ensuite l'achever sans attendre. Pure fiction de ma part.

Mais mon avis rejoignait celui des Griffondors, aussi, je n'en étais pas peu fière. Les garçons ne supportaient pas de voir ce professeur si charmant avec la gente féminine, tandis qu'il enlevait des points sans raison à toute personne de sexe opposé. Ma rancune à son encontre venait surtout du fait qu'il m'avait un jour tenu un discours sur les bienfaits d'être en couple. Crétin abrutissant. Dire qu'il avait une foule d'admiratrices à ses pieds. Crétines sans cervelle.

- Enfin voyons, monsieur Lupin ! On ne parle pas ainsi de son si compétent professeur de Défense ! Ironisai-je, contrefaisant un ton particulièrement offusqué. Il est teeeeeellement généreux, il nous donne des points dès que nous ouvrons trois boutons de notre chemise !

Il éclata de rire devant mon imitation du fan-club privé de Wickham. Un rire qui me donna encore plus de courage, et j'en avais grand besoin, pour ne pas rougir comme une gamine devant son regard doré pétillant de malice. Oh, je n'avais pas précisé la chose ? Remus Lupin était certainement l'incarnation terrestre des anges. Ce qui le rendait totalement inaccessible par une personne comme moi.

- Je devrais peut-être penser à une transformation permanente en bécasse à grosse poitrine, continua-t-il de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Très cher, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Le garde-robe de mes condisciples est à votre disposition, si vous trouvez votre tenue trop correcte.

- Ma chère, je vous remercie de votre immense générosité à mon égard ! Fit-il d'un ton théâtral.

- Il faut bien s'entraider entre filles, sinon, où irait le monde, je vous le demande, ma bonne amie ? Répliquai-je en me retenant à grand peine de rire.

- Ah, si vous saviez ! Déclama-t-il, une main sur la joue et l'autre s'agitant en l'air sans but particulier.

Ce fut trop, et j'éclatai de rire devant son attitude grotesque. Depuis une année que nous nous connaissions, nous avions réussi à développer une sorte de proximité amicale, sans aucun flirt et surtout sans aucune peur du ridicule. Nous partagions des moments de délire psychédéliques que personne ne réussissait à comprendre. Mais comme cette amitié ne se débloquait qu'une fois hors du regard des autres, personne ne pouvait nous observer dans ces instants de folie passagère.

Il redevint sérieux, reprit son masque habituel.

- Je dois partir, désolé.

Je lui souris à mon tour, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était facilement pardonné.

- A la prochaine, alors ! Lançai-je avec bonheur.

- Bientôt, j'espère ! Répondit-il en tournant les talons.

Heureusement pour moi qu'il ne me regardait plus à cet instant. Mon cœur venait de faire un triple looping, et je sentais mes joues brûler. Mais comment voudriez-vous que je ne sois pas tombée amoureuse de lui, lorsqu'il lançait de telles phrases sans se soucier des conséquences sur mon état psychologique ?

Je retournai sans me presser à la salle des Serdaigles, résolvant l'énigme machinalement, par habitude. De toute façon, la gardienne de la porte ne renouvelait jamais son stock de phrases sibyllines une année sur l'autre, donc on pouvait considérer qu'au bout de six ans, entrer dans la salle commune devenait pour moi un jeu d'enfants.

Il était l'heure de retrouver Michelle, ma chère amie depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Entre les « Hey Jude ! » et les « Michelle ma belle », on se demandait qui allait finir par commettre un meurtre en premier.

- Ah, je vois à ta tête que tu as croisé notre mystérieux ami ! S'exclama-t-elle dès que je fus entrée dans le dortoir.

- J'ai donc à ce point une tête de cruche sentimentale ?

- Malheureusement pour toi … Oui, m'affirma-t-elle gravement. Ma pauvre.

Réaction puérile, je lui tirai la langue sans ménagement, ce à quoi elle répondit par un oreiller lancé en ma direction. Qui ne manqua pas sa cible – ma tête – puisque ma chère Michelle était Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

- Et donc ? Demanda-t-elle, avide de précisions.

- Donc je prends son tour de ronde ce soir, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ta générosité est sans égale ?

- Ou que je me fais avoir ? Oui, tu l'as déjà dit !

- Avoue-le, il te ferait faire n'importe quoi ! Me lança-t-elle en riant.

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules, préférant me concentrer sur mon entrée dans la Salle de bains. Soupirant, je m'assis devant la coiffeuse. Les derniers mots de Remus me trottaient dans la tête. « Bientôt, j'espère ! » Se pouvait-il qu'il ait sous-entendu quelque chose ? Ou qu'au contraire, il ne voulait absolument rien dire ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je remarquai à peine l'image que me renvoyait le miroir. De courts cheveux bruns, coiffés en bataille, accentuant mon côté « rebelle », comme dirait Michelle. Que contrastaient des yeux chocolat parfaitement banals, et une bouche au sourire pincé. J'étais plutôt petite pour mon âge, mais grâce à mon grade de Préfet, personne n'osait me le faire remarquer. Les avantages du pouvoir.

Totalement le contraire de Michelle. Grande et élancée, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et une masse de cheveux châtains bouclés qui lui tombaient juste en dessous des épaules. Combien de fois avais-je pu envier ses boucles naturelles, tandis que mes cheveux s'effeuillaient à la moindre tentative de repousse sauvage.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je repoussai les pensées dépressives qui me venaient en pensant à mon amour certainement non partagé. Ce soir, ronde jusque onze heures dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Mieux valait-il être prête pour cette mission à hauts risques.

_- o -_

**Mot de l'auteure :** _Votre avis ? Je publie ce premier chapitre car sinon je n'aurai pas le courage de la continuer. Comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Pas mal, bien, bof ou totalement à refaire ? Merci de me donner votre avis, afin de savoir si je continue ou non._


	2. Go out and get HIM !

**Hey Jude !**

**Résumé : **Lily aime James, James aime Lily. Merveilleux. Jude aime Remus, mais Remus peut-il aimer Jude ? Chassé croisé amoureux dans les couloirs de l'école. Remus/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les chevaliers du "Ni" m'ont forcée à ne pas réclamer de droits pour cette histoire. JK Rowling serait-elle leur grand Maître ?

- o -

_Bonjour, et merci beaucoup pour vos messages, ça me fait très plaisir ! (D'autant plus que certains auteurs déplorent le manque de reviews, j'en suis honorée !) Je vous publie les statistiques du 1er chapitre : **76 Hits** and **60 Visitors. **Je croise les doigts pour que, à mon prochain passage, j'ai 60 reviews ! :)_

_Nous suivons toujours le périple amoureux de Jude, à travers la célèbre chanson. Une petite accélération ? Mais la voici ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

FireRox

_- o -_

**Chapitre 2. « Go out and get him »**

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

_« Hey Jude », The Beatles._

_- o -  
_

Un mois plus tard, j'avais fait un grand pas en avant. Remus m'invitait enfin à une des célèbres fêtes post-Quidditch de Griffondor, qu'ils gagnent ou perdent, par ailleurs. Inutile de vous dire à quel point j'avais failli hurler de joie quand il me l'avait maladroitement annoncé. Heureusement que je suis encore consciente de mes actes.

Quand je rentrai dans la salle commune, je filai directement au dortoir pour que personne ne puisse apercevoir le sourire béat qui s'étalait sur mon visage. Comme à son habitude, Michelle était étendue sur son lit, au milieu de ses cours. Je m'étais toujours demandée comment arrivait-elle à travailler sans s'endormir. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se redressa, faisant tomber des dizaines de feuilles à terre.

- Tu t'es jetée un sortilège d'Allégresse, ou c'est ce que je crois ?

Me jetant sur mon propre lit, je m'étalai confortablement en repensant à la scène qui m'avait retirée une grande partie de mon bon sens. Le sourire radieux ne se décidant toujours pas à partir, Michelle reprit :

- Je crois que je devine. Quand est prévu le fameux soir ?

- Demain, dans la tour des Griffondors ! Lui répondis-je machinalement, la tête déjà à cet endroit.

- Hum, festivités post-match, en déduisit Michelle. En espérant qu'ils gagnent.

- Ils écraseront les Serpentards, comme depuis cinq ans ! Répliquai-je, catégorique.

Depuis que James Potter avait été nommé Attrapeur de l'équipe, en fait. Ce type était né sur un balai. Il évoluait dans les airs comme si le ciel lui appartenait. Seule l'équipe de Serdaigle était capable de le battre sur son propre terrain, car nos Poursuiveurs et Batteurs étaient les plus efficaces. Mais cette année, nos meilleurs joueurs avaient terminé leur cursus. La Coupe tendait donc les bras aux Griffondors.

- Et, sans indiscrétion, il te l'a proposé comment ? S'enquit – presque – innocemment mon amie.

- Pendant la ronde, fis-je évasivement.

- Ah.

Évidemment, je n'avais pas rempli les désirs cancaniers de Michelle. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, sa superficialité était totalement feinte. Sous ses airs angéliques se cachait un pendant de Wickham, dont elle se posait en rivale officielle lors des cours. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'avait transmis un goût de l'ironie qui m'apportait parfois quelques ennuis.

Bien évidemment, elle revint à la charge.

- Oui, mais comment ?

Obstinée, cette Michelle.

- Comme tout le monde, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

- Certes, mais encore ?

Une chose à ne pas oublier avec Michelle : quand elle veut quelque chose, elle finit toujours pas l'avoir. Même si vous vous étiez juré de ne jamais lui dire. Comme à cet instant.

- Tu vas me harceler toute la nuit avec ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, catégorique.

Je soupirai.

- Il a dit exactement : « A ce propos, on organise une soirée après le match demain. Pas mal de monde est invité, alors ça te dit de venir faire un tour ? Enfin, si tu n'as pas d'autre obligation ce soir là. » récitai-je méthodiquement.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! Une grande phrase pleine d'hésitations ou une petite à sens caché ?

- Heu … Non. J'ai accepté et on est retourné à nos salles communes.

Inutile de vous dire à quel point Michelle était profondément déçue par ce manque de passion. D'ailleurs, elle ne manqua pas de me le faire comprendre.

- A ce train là, tu devras lui enlever son dentier pour l'embrasser !

- C'est cela, oui, grommelai-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

Je l'entendis rire à travers la porte, pourtant en vieux chêne bien épais. Comme si j'envisageai un futur avec lui après Poudlard. Dehors, il y avait ce taré de mage noir surpuissant, que même Dumbledore craignait, d'après les dires. Dehors, il n'y avait plus aucune perspective d'avenir, sauf pour les Aurors. Chaque jour apportait son lot de nouvelles déprimantes, mais la vie continuait ici, à Poudlard. Mes parents se cachaient, amoureux des Moldus qu'ils étaient, tandis que je riais, chantais et bientôt dansais au milieu d'une foule de personnes insouciantes.

Mes pensées dérivaient vers la mélancolie et le désespoir, quand soudain un coup violent ébranla la porte.

- Bordel, Harrison ! Tu vas sortir de cette pièce, t'es pas seule au monde !

Hum, charmant retour à la réalité. Ma – très – sympathique camarade de dortoir, Maddy Waters, ou Lady Madonna, comme nous l'appelions tous, était une espèce rare, croisement entre élégance spontanée et vulgarité décadente. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses douces paroles et sa voix mélodieuse.

- Tu vas ouvrir, oui ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondis-je, à présent de très mauvaise humeur.

Je fus tentée de garder la porte fermée. Mais comme le suicide n'entrait pas dans mes perspectives d'avenir, et que, en tant que Préfète, voir le mobilier du château dégradé était source d'ennuis avec le concierge, je préférai déverrouiller la Salle de bains à ma condisciple.

Lady Madonna me fonça dedans comme un bœuf voulant s'échapper de l'abattoir, soufflant et renversant tout sur son passage.

- Pas trop tôt, 'spèce de gourde … marmonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers les douches.

Jugeant peu prudent de rester dans la même pièce qu'un animal prêt à charger, je sortis en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Une fois remise de mes émotions, je me tournai vers le lit de Michelle, vide. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas entendue répliquer quelques remarques bien cinglantes envers Maddy.

Exténuée, je me couchai sans l'attendre, espérant récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil bien méritées.

_- o -_

Le lendemain, les Griffondors avaient écrasé les Serpentards, dans un match qui resterait dans les annales de Poudlard, puisque Potter s'était emparé du Vif d'or sous la barbe de Dumbledore, littéralement parlant, avant de s'écraser dans la tribune professorale. Toute attaque kamikaze envers ses maîtres à penser n'étant pas considérée comme une faute disqualifiante au Quidditch, Potter avait donc fait remporter le match à ses camarades. Pour ma plus grande joie.

Ne sachant comment m'introduire dans leur Salle Commune plus tard, je choisis de suivre le petit groupe de Griffondors endiablés vers le lieu de la fête. A distance, bien évidemment. Je n'oserai imaginer la réaction de mes amis si jamais j'affichais ouvertement mon soutien à une équipe adverse. Comme à mon habitude, Michelle était à mes côtés.

- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en examinant ma tenue débraillée, mes cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais par le vent et mes joues rosies par l'excitation du match.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ?

- Oh, pour rien. Moi qui pensais que tu comptais sur cette fête pour tenter un rapprochement stratégique envers la personne de Remus Lupin … soupira-t-elle théâtralement.

- Quoi, j'ai de la boue sur ma jupe ?

J'examinai précipitamment mes vêtements, sans rien découvrir de suspect.

- Mais non, mais non. J'ai juste l'impression que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, ma chère Jude.

Je haussai les épaules devant ces futilités.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me transformer en Miss Monde pour me rapprocher de lui, c'est mal le connaître, et ME connaître !

- Tu comptes sur ton intelligence redoutable, ton caractère d'ange et ta conversation inépuisable ?

- Un truc comme ça … marmonnai-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

- Mais arrête de te décoiffer encore plus ! S'indigna Michelle, les yeux levés au ciel devant si peu d'élégance.

- Au contraire, je les recoiffais ! Nuance ! Protestai-je, amusée.

- Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Jude … soupira-t-elle, désespérée. Comment te faire comprendre que, malgré ses airs de chien battu et ses expressions mélancoliques, il n'en reste pas moins un homme ?

- Et donc ?

- Et donc forcément sensible aux efforts féminins ! Faut-il que je t'apprenne la dure et cruelle réalité de notre condition de femme ? Me déclama-t-elle d'une traite.

- Remus n'est pas comme … commençai-je.

- Mais si, comme tous les autres ! M'interrompit-elle brusquement. D'ailleurs, pour ton bien comme pour le mien, je suis résolue à t'aider. Allez, suis moi !

Elle me tira par la manche, tant et si bien que je me résolvais à la suivre, la mort dans l'âme. Comment pourrais-je entrer dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors sans leur mot de passe ?

_- o -_

Une demi-heure plus tard, toutefois, je ne pus que la remercier de son aide. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon uniforme était tâché dans le dos par quelque matière rougeâtre gluante, que je soupçonnais lancée par des supporters en folie de l'équipe gagnante. J'étais donc prête à partir, vêtue d'un uniforme propre et repassé, les cheveux lavés – mais toujours autant décoiffés – et les idées plus claires.

- Tu m'autorises à appliquer ma touche personnelle ? Me lança Michelle de son lit, tandis que je resserrais la cravate réglementaire.

- Non.

- Pitié, Jude !

- J'ai dit non.

- Juste un petit détail !

- Mais non !

- Tu veux vraiment aller à cette fête ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un petit _Petrificus Totalus_ tomberait vraiment très mal, non ?

- C'est bon, ajoute ta « touche personnelle », maugréai-je, battue.

- Merci de ta confiance !

Un coup de baguette plus tard, un hurlement suivait. Le mien.

- Enlève moi ça tout de suite !

- Mais enfin, Judy, c'est pour Rem …

- TOUT DE SUITE ! La coupai-je, furieuse.

Le maquillage dont elle m'avait affublé m'avait transformée en vulgaire catin de bas étage. Heureusement pour elle, il partit sitôt la formule prononcée.

- Accepte au moins ça, me dit-elle, honteuse, en me tendant une boîte de velours noir.

Curieuse, je l'ouvris, m'attendant au pire. Pourtant, je ne pus retenir une exclamation admirative devant les boucles d'oreille que j'y découvris.

- C'est pour ton anniversaire de cet été, que j'ai manqué, m'expliqua-t-elle en retournant à son lit.

Ce n'était que du métal gravé, mais avec une telle finesse que j'avais l'impression de voir les gravures bouger sous mes yeux ébahis. Ciselées d'argent, formant des arabesques gracieuses, ces bijoux, sitôt accrochés à mes lobes, semblaient étinceler. Ils avaient dû coûter à mon amie une fortune.

- Merci, lui soufflai-je, avant de partir vers les dortoirs des Griffondors.

_- o -_

Une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame – sympathique nom pour un tableau, d'ailleurs – je me trouvais réellement stupide. Je n'avais ni le mot de passe, ni un moyen de communiquer avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur. La fête battait son plein, je pouvais l'entendre, plantée comme une gourde devant le tableau.

- Le mot de passe ? Me demanda pour la dixième fois le personnage qui commençait singulièrement à m'exaspérer.

- La ferme, marmonnai-je.

Désespérée de ne pouvoir entrer dans la salle de tous les miracles, je tournai les talons, prête à rentrer piteusement dans mon dortoir.

- Jude ! Entendis-je derrière mon dos.

Comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège, mon corps se paralysa. Un telle réaction ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

- Excuse moi, j'ai été stupide d'oublier de te donner le mot de passe. J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps !

Je me reprenais au plus vite, me retournant vivement pour le découvrir à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon cœur manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois dans ces situations.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Comment voulez-vous ne pas lui pardonner, quand il vous regarde dans les yeux ainsi ?

- Pas grave, lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu me prendras un tour de garde la prochaine fois, ajoutai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il grimaça, puis esquissa un sourire.

- Vendu ! Je te fais entrer, ô tortionnaire de mes heures de sommeil ?

Bien entendu, il voulait parler de la ronde que je venais de lui ajouter. Pas de sous-entendu, Jude, n'oublie pas qu'il est Remus Lupin, pas Michelle !

- Je vous suis, humble serviteur !

J'entrai alors dans la caverne des merveilles. En espérant que ma soif de trésors ne m'y tienne pas enfermée à jamais.

_- o -_

_Sadique, moi ? :) Absolument pas ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, si celui-ci vous a plu !_

_Je promets une apparition du mot de votre choix dans le prochain chapitre au premier lecteur qui me poste une review !_

_- o -_

_Je conclus par un lien : forum. fanfiction. net /forum /Bibliotheque_francophone_vos_coups_de_coeur /70262/ (supprimez les espaces inutiles)_

_Là bas vous trouverez toutes les meilleures histoires de ce site , classifiées et résumées à la perfection. Bonne lecture !_


	3. Don't carry the world upon your shoulder

**HEY JUDE !**

**Résumé : **Lily aime James, James aime Lily. Merveilleux. Jude aime Remus, mais Remus peut-il aimer Jude ? Chassé croisé amoureux dans les couloirs de l'école. Remus/OC

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Non, rien de rieeeeeen ! Non, je ne réclame rieeeeeeen !

_- o -_

_Bonjour, bonjour ! :) Mes examens sont terminés, je vais donc pouvoir me remettre à écrire !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (d'ailleurs, j'ai tenu ma parole, Mak64 !). J'avoue que vous êtes une motivation suffisamment importante pour me donner envie de finir cette histoire ! _

_Hum, que dire ? L'histoire suit son cours, aujourd'hui, 3ème couplet._

_Bonne lecture !_

_FireRox_

_PS : Je mets souvent des chapitres à jour, quand je trouve une faute d'orthographe ou quoique ce soit. Désolée de vous faire de fausses joies lorsque vous recevez le message de ff :S  
_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 3 : « Don't carry the world upon your shoulders »**

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_« Hey Jude », The Beatles. _

La musique que diffusait la radio magiquement sonorisée me rendait nostalgique. Je me souvenais de mon père, Paul, bataillant pour écouter Radio Caroline, tandis que ma mère, Elenor, tentait par tous les moyens de comprendre le fonctionnement du micro-ondes. Déjà deux ans que nous nous cachions, et que nos retrouvailles se passaient dans un sombre cottage du Nord de l'Écosse. Autant dire que nous nous y amusions comme des petits fous …

Deux Maraudeurs – les citer serait un affront à votre intelligence, cher lecteur – se trémoussaient au milieu de leur salle commune, tels des pantins désarticulés. Un autre était assis près d'un groupe de filles qui gloussaient en regardant les deux premiers. Et le dernier me dépassa pour aller nous chercher une Bièraubeurre, charmante attention pour ma personne assoiffée. Ce qui me laissait le temps d'observer la pièce.

Apparemment, les Griffondors formaient deux groupes. D'un côté les joyeux lurons et les amoureuses de la nouvelle vague de la mode sorcière, et de l'autre les personnes qui, à mon sens, étaient plus fréquentables. Non pas que je sois contre les blagueurs et les jolies filles. Voyons, comment pourrais-je sinon supporter les meilleurs amis de mon hypothétique futur petit-ami ? J'étais juste plus à l'aise avec des personnes posées et discrètes. Quoi, le portrait de Remus ? Ridicule.

Un nouveau morceau du groupe moldu AC/DC – « TNT » - emplissait la pièce, et Potter se livrait à un combat de faux guitaristes avec Black, en hurlant comme des possédés. Je pleurai de rire, comme une bonne partie de la salle. Vraiment, ce Black, avec ses cheveux volant dans les airs – tout comme les lunettes de Potter, le pauvre – était parfait dans le rôle du rocker déglingué.

- Parfaitement siphonnés, n'est-ce pas ? Me souffla-t-on à l'oreille.

Sursautant, je faillis lui faire renverser ses bièraubeurres. Remus, souriant, me tendit un verre à présent un peu moins plein.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur de moi, très chère.

- Mon bon ami, je suis un aigle parmi les lions. La moindre erreur, et je me ferai dévorer ! Lançai-je sur un ton tragique.

- Croyez bien que je ne laisserai jamais cette tragédie se produire !

Je cachais mon trouble dans mon verre. Ce type disait ces phrases avec un tel naturel que je ne pouvais chercher de sens caché derrière elles. Parfois, je priais pour que Remus soit un garçon comme les autres, lourd et sans finesse. Au moins aurais-je l'impression de le comprendre un peu mieux.

Je décidai de changer de sujet, celui-ci devenait un peu trop glissant pour moi.

- Ils sont toujours ainsi ? Demandai-je en désignant les deux fous furieux, qui continuait leur duel en hurlant.

Remus eut une grimace étrange.

- Ils ont un léger côté animal qui ressort souvent, ces temps-ci …

- Bla … Sirius, me repris-je de justesse, me fais penser à un chiot sous LSD.

- Je ne nierai pas les prises de drogue fréquentes au sein du groupe, répondit-il calmement.

- QUOI ? M'exclamai-je en me tournant – trop vite pour mon verre – vers lui. Et mer … Sac à papier !

La bièreaubeurre qui trempait sa chemise ne l'empêcha pas d'exploser de rire, et moi de me teinter en l'honneur de l'équipe gagnante, c'est à dire en cramoisi.

- Sac à papier ! Réussit-il à prononcer entre deux hoquets.

- Oui, bon, ben … bredouillai-je, écarlate. Désolée …

Il s'essuya les yeux, tandis qu'au fond de moi, je me sentais rétrécir sous les regards de mes voisins, et surtout voisines. Il tentait de reprendre son sérieux, mais je voyais bien aux tressautements de ses épaules que le combat contre le rire était perdu d'avance.

- C'est bon, moque-toi, ornithorynque mal embouché, marmonnai-je en plongeant une nouvelle fois dans mon verre vide.

Deuxième explosion de rire de la soirée. Décidément, j'y allais fort. Ou alors, Môsieur n'avait pas bu que de la bièreaubeurre. Alcoolique, va !

- Tu en as d'autres comme celles-là ? Me demanda-t-il après trois bonnes minutes passées plié en deux.

- J'en ai tout un répertoire, mon cher.

- J'ai hâte de les entendre, surtout devant nos amis tout de vert vêtus.

- Le son mélodieux de ma voix n'est réservé qu'à mes amis, lui rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

- Quel dommage, et moi qui pensais je faire mourir de rire des Serpentards était une vengeance douce et raisonnable ! Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui donnai en riant une légère tape sur la tête.

- Médisant personnage !

- Que nenni, j'énonce la vérité telle qu'elle se doit d'être !

- Certes, je te vois bien pasteur dans ton petit village de campagne.

Au regard qu'il me lança, je conclus que les sorciers n'avaient jamais entendu parler de religion.

- Un type habillé en noir qui lance des sermons en haut d'une échelle, expliquai-je - un peu trop - rapidement.

- Les moldus sont parfois bien étranges, lança-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Ça te dit d'aller s'assoir ? Passer la journée debout fut une torture pour mes jambes frêles et gracieuses.

J'acquiesçai, aussi nous allâmes nous poser sur un canapé en velours bordeaux, excentré mais tout aussi confortable que ceux de Serdaigle. A croire que Poudlard avait acheté un stock de meubles en gros. Un silence s'installa entre nous, pendant lequel ma tête bougeait au son de ABBA, un autre groupe moldu. Silence que Remus rompit après que les dernière notes de la chanson aient rendues l'âme.

- Magnifiques boucles d'oreille, au fait.

Par réflexe, j'agrippai ces dernières, de peur d'avoir perdu un bien si précieux.

- Cadeau de Michelle, répondis-je, fière de mon amie.

- La poursuiveuse de votre équipe ?

- Exact.

- Plutôt douée, si je me souviens bien. Elle nous a fait perdre bien des match !

- Rassurez-vous, équipe adverse, Rigby et McKenzie sont partis dans les bois Norvégiens, chercher des bestioles encore inconnues aux yeux du monde.

- La fine équipe est donc dissoute ?

- J'ai bien peur que nous devions perdre la coupe cette année.

- Quelle tragédie !

- Je sais.

Et le silence revint, heureusement coupé par les éclats de rire des Griffondors autour de leurs mascottes. J'avais peur de voir Remus se lever et rejoindre des gens d'une compagnie plus animée que la mienne, mais au contraire, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, sans la moindre intention de bouger. Un fol espoir m'envahit soudain. Serait-ce ridicule de penser que, peut-être …

- Remus ?

- Huuum ?

Il semblait sortir d'une étrange torpeur, levant ses yeux dorés sur moi. J'entendais presque la voix de Michelle dans ma tête, « Lance toi ! ».

- Heu … Je ne sais pas si tu … Heu …

- Oui ?

- Heu … Non, rien.

Mais quelle idiote ! Je me levai brusquement, horriblement honteuse de mes paroles. Une suite de « heu », s'il n'avait pas compris, il était définitivement amorphe et insensible !

- Je dois y aller, lançai-je sans même oser le regarder.

- Déjà ?

- Le couvre feu, tentai-je, connaissant sa réponse d'avance.

- Mais nous sommes préfets !

- Heu … J'ai oublié de faire un truc.

- Ah … Bon, à bientôt alors ! Lança-t-il en replongeant dans son demi-sommeil.

Je partis quasiment en courant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tout en bousculant au passage quelques Griffondors éméchés. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, mais je me promis de les retenir au moins jusqu'à ma chambre. Peine perdue, je butais sur quelque idiot se trouvant sur mon chemin, et je sentis soudain couler le long de mes joues les preuves de mon échec.

- Désolée, réussis-je à hoqueter avant de traverser le passage qui me rendrait la liberté.

_- o -_

- Jude, souffla Michelle, tu ne veux vraiment pas descendre ?

- Pas faim.

- Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Pas envie.

Elle soupira, résignée. Ce ne serait pas ma première peine de cœur, et elle le savait. Seulement, se voir à ce point ignorée, était une torture mentale à la limite du supportable. Même pas un regard avant de partir, à croire qu'il ne m'avait invitée que pour avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être dérangé par ses imbéciles d'amis !

De longues minutes passèrent, tandis que je fixais le plafond en vidant mon esprit.

- Jude ?

- Humpf …

J'étais tellement certaine que Michelle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, même un état catatonique ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Tu veux un Helter Skelter ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois depuis cette longue matinée.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, le truc moldu pour repousser le mal de crâne !

J'explosai de rire, devant la tête emplie de fierté de Michelle.

- Alka Seltzer ! La corrigeai-je, toujours secouée par ce fichu rire nerveux.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, se défendit-elle.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Au fait, Sirius veut te parler.

- Qui ?

Elle me dévisagea comme la reine des cinglées.

- Black, Sirius Black ! Il n'y a pas cinquante personnes qui portent ce nom dans le monde !

- Très drôle, Michelle.

- Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse !

- Black ne m'a jamais adressé la parole, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

- Tu lui as peut-être tapé dans l'œil à la soirée ? Risqua-t-elle, avide d'informations que je ne lui avais pas encore communiquées.

Le regard meurtrier que je lui lançai suffit à lui faire perdre de sa curiosité malsaine.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je fais partie du club du Sergent Pepper.

- Raison de plus pour qu'il t'ait remarqué, alors ! Dit-elle d'un ton triomphant. Allez, lève toi et marche !

Pour moi, la seule raison qui pousserait Black à venir me parler était de m'annoncer que Remus me laissait un tour de garde. Après tout, le mois était bientôt fini, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait recevoir une nouvelle autorisation de sortie pour voir sa mère. Et à la vue de ce qui s'était passé hier, ce lâche ne pouvait venir me l'annoncer lui même.

Je me levai en soufflant, les cheveux plats d'un côté et ébouriffés de l'autre, les paupières encore collées par le sommeil.

- Vais me laver, grommelai-je en me traînant vers la salle de bains.

- Fais vite, ton Prince Noir t'a donné rendez-vous dans dix minutes devant la bibliothèque, m'annonça malicieusement Michelle.

- T'es au courant qu'il faut cinq minutes pour aller d'ici aux sanctuaires des heures de recherche ?

- Alors tais-toi et bouge tes fesses, il te reste quatre minutes, répondit-elle tranquillement.

_- o -_

_Alors, qui a remarqué mes allusions aux Beatles dans ce chapitre ? Il y en a au moins 7 ! Les avez-vous toutes remarquées ? :)_

_Chapitre suivant bientôt, Jude va-t-elle survivre à sa rencontre avec Sirius ? Remus va-t-il réussir à sortir de son flegme légendaire ? Et où est Wickham ?_

_Réponse au prochain épisode ! :)_

_FireRox  
_


	4. Don't let him down

_Coucou ! Nouveau chapitre, comme prévu. Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y répondre (certaines choses oubliées pendant les examens ont retenues mon attention)._

_Alors, pour les joueurs et joueuses, voici les réponses du** chapitre précédent **:_

_1) Paul : McCartney, of course !_

_2) Eleanor : Eleanor Rigby, chanson mémorable._

_3) LSD : Pour Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_

_4) « pasteur dans ton petit village de campagne » : Eleanor Rigby_

_5) « Rigby et McKenzie » : Eleanor Rigby (oui, j'adore cette chanson !)_

_6) « Bois norvégiens » : Norvégian wood_

_7) « je fais partie du club du Sergent Pepper » : Sergent Pepper Lonely Heart Club Band_

_8) « Radio Caroline » : Radio diffusée par un bateau voguant sur la mer du Nord, totalement illégale, cf le film « Good Morning England » (que je vous conseille vivement !)_

_Cette fois, il y a **8 expressions à trouver. **Je me suis cassée la tête, autant vous dire que vous allez en baver ! Indice : la plupart sont des titres traduits en français (et je dois vous avouer que pour les caser sans que cela ne paraisse étrange, j'en ai mis du temps !)._

_Bonne chance, chers amis :)_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 4 : « Don't let HIM down. »**

_Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_« Hey Jude », The Beatles. _

_- o -_

Autant vous dire que j'étais légèrement – euphémisme – essoufflée à mon arrivée au point de rendez-vous. Black m'attendait à côté de la porte de la Bibliothèque, tout occupé à discuter avec une blonde qui gigotait bizarrement devant son nez. A dire vrai, si Michelle ne m'avait pas prévenue, rien n'aurait laissé deviner que ce type m'attendait. Il devait certainement évacuer son stress avec une bonne séance de flirt. Brave petit.

Quand il me vit arriver, il prit un air trop sérieux pour lui appartenir réellement.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Sadie ?

Ah, je venais donc de rencontrer Sexy Sadie, la muse de ces messieurs pré-pubères. D'après les informations de Michelle – et Merlin sait si Michelle n'a pas un réseau de commérages particulièrement développé – elle serait une proie difficile à attraper. A croire que rien n'échappait au grand Sirius Black. Ce jour et cette nuit allaient certainement être très très durs pour elle, surtout si elle continuait à remuer comme un petit chien devant Bl … Sirius.

Une fois que ladite Sadie s'en fut, j'eus pour moi l'entière attention de Sirius. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, surtout qu'il était un des quatre garçons dans le vent de cette école, et, qui plus est, le grand ami de mon abrutie de cible.

- T'as demandé à me voir ? Lui lançai-je avec une assurance feinte.

Il me sourit, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me signifier de ne pas aller plus loin, et me traîna dans une salle de classe vide. Salle dont il prit soin de fermer la porte. Était-ce normal d'entendre les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer subitement ?

- Heu … commençai-je à bafouiller.

Il se retourna vers moi, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et ce qu'il me sortit me cloua sur place.

- Alors comme ça on est amoureuse de Remus ?

- Même pas vrai ! Répliquai-je sans réfléchir.

Ce qui me fit mourir de honte pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix secondes. Par voie de conséquence plutôt logique, la grande andouille se tenant devant moi éclata de rire. Misère de misère.

- Ne mentez pas, très chère, je vous ai observée hier soir, me taquina-t-il en agitant son doigt devant mon nez.

Je ne lui répondis rien, le silence obstiné étant ma meilleure arme face aux imbéciles.

- Et vous ne pouvez nier avoir subrepticement trempé ma chemise en me fonçant dedans lorsque vous cherchiez le chemin de vos dortoirs. Bien évidemment, j'aurai pu croire que mon physique exceptionnel vous avait mis la larme à l'œil, mais je ne suis pas si narcissique !

- Ben voyons … marmonnai-je en tentant désespérément d'ouvrir la porte. _Alohomora_ !

Rien à faire, cette fichue salle ne voulait pas me laisser sortir. Deuxième tactique enclenchée.

- Et alors ? Criai-je presque, soudainement agressive. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Black ! Mes affaires ne t'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le droit de décider de ma vie !

Il devint cramoisi. Haha ! La petite et timide Jude allait-elle avoir raison du grand et fort Sirius Black ? Puis il explosa. De rire. J'avais comme l'impression que ce type avait un raisonnement totalement différent du mien. Généralement, quand on crie sur une personne, c'est pour montrer un semblant de colère. Pas pour raconter une blague bien marrante. Si ? Ma conception du monde tombait à l'eau.

Il reprit son sérieux, et je pus voir à quel point son visage changeait quand ses traits ne reflétait plus le clown, mais l'élève sérieux qu'il aurait pu être.

- Vraiment, Jude, tu pensais sérieusement réussir cette entreprise titanesque toute seule ? Fit-il en s'appuyant contre la porte nonchalamment.

- Quelle entreprise ? Balbutiai-je sans comprendre.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis me sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas une de ses mimiques charmeuses.

- Séduire Remus Lupin, voyons !

_- o -_

- Répète moi ça une nouvelle fois.

- Michelle !

- Mais c'est tellement …

- Incroyable ? Surprenant ? Horrifiant ? Statistiquement improbable, voir impossible ? Listai-je, enfouie sous mes couvertures.

- Gentil ? Mignon ? Merveilleux ? Risqua Michelle, elle aussi installée sur son lit.

- C'est de Sirius Black dont on parle. Le type qui marcherait sur la tête des Serpentards s'il lui était donné de pouvoir les décapiter !

- Tu es tellement naïve, parfois, soupira-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

- Quoi, ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! Me récriai-je en me redressant.

- Et t'as essayé de savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un abruti de Griffondor sans autre but que de faire régner la discorde et l'anarchie sur l'école ? Suggérai-je avec conviction.

- Ben voyons. Et tu te prétends contre les préjugés ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça ! M'insurgeai-je, tout en reconnaissant à part moi qu'elle avait peut-être – un peu – raison.

- Sirius est parti de chez lui cet été.

- Si j'avais eu la chance de partir en vacances, je l'aurai fait aussi !

- Définitivement, andouille ! Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu vis dans un immense champ de fraises et d'autres trucs dégoulinants d'amour ou de bonté !

Cela faisait longtemps que le spectacle de Michelle énervée n'était apparu à mes yeux. Je compris alors que j'avais dit une énormité sans nom.

- Heu … Je m'excuse ? Tentai-je sans grande chance de succès.

Un silence me répondit. Je savais que Michelle avait quelques problèmes en ce moment, les lettres de sa mère, Mary, se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes, tandis que ses combats verbaux contre notre Directeur de maison étaient de plus en plus rares. A dire vrai, je ne savais pas grand chose de la vie de mon amie à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mis à part que son oncle John avait fait les choux gras de la presse torchon il y avait deux ans, en abandonnant son entreprise de balais pour partir avec une certaine Sally.

Ce qui ne me donnait pas de grandes informations sur la famille des Starr.

- Je vais me fiancer, jeta-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

Patiente, j'attendis qu'elle me donna des explications. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Mes parents ont décidé que notre sang primait sur mes choix, déclara-t-elle amèrement. Aux prochaines vacances, je suis censée rencontrer l'élu de mes parents. Autant dire que je compte mon bonheur en jours depuis trois semaines …

J'osais une question.

- Qui ?

- Rosier.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un hurlement peu élégant.

- QUOI ?

- Ouais, le fervent partisan de l'autre timbré … grommela-t-elle en se tournant vers le mur. Paraît que son sang est aussi pur que le mien …

- Mais … commençai-je, sans savoir vraiment ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, me coupa-t-elle sans réelle brusquerie. Sirius a quitté sa famille pour échapper à toutes ces conneries. Dans quelques semaines, je compte bien suivre ses pas. Qu'ils me renient ou non, je ne suis pas un jouet que l'on manipule sans représailles, déclara-t-elle séchement.

Je savais sa décision irrévocable. Et je la respectais.

- Donc, tu peux me répéter ce que Sirius t'a dit ?

Changement de sujet. Autrement dit, Michelle ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur des problèmes, chose aisément compréhensible. Cette fois, je ne fis pas de manière pour esquiver la fatidique réponse.

- Qu'il pouvait m'aider, que Remus était incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments puisqu'il refusait d'en avoir, que j'étais proche de la victoire, que si jamais j'avais besoin d'une âme compatissante, il était là, blablabla, et il m'a demandé si tu aimerais le rencontrer devant une bièreaubeurre à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- QUOI ?

- Ah, je ne te l'avais pas précisé les trois fois précédentes ? Excuse moi de mon oubli, sans doute non intentionnel, me moquai-je en lui tirant la langue.

A présent Michelle était complètement redressée, les yeux emplis d'étoiles du nom de Sirius Black.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Si, si.

- QUOI ?

- Mais non, australopithèque amorphe ! Tu veux que je le fasse en plus concret ? Sirius Black, beau, vouloir rencontrer toi, chance !

- Moi vouloir sauter sur lui. Toi croire lui comprendre ?

- Moi penser que toi être un peu folle.

- Moi savoir, et moi être fière.

_- o -_

Le lendemain, j'étais devant Sirius Black, prête à écouter ses précieux conseils. Accessoirement, prête à entendre le moindre de ses mots concernant Michelle – mission spéciale confiée par ma blonde favorite.

- Bien. Commençons par le principal. Il te faut savoir que Remus Lupin vit sur une planète à part, déclara-t-il sur un ton mystérieux.

- Je m'en étais aperçue, grommelai-je en m'asseyant plus confortablement sur le fauteuil.

Nous étions dans une petite salle, apparemment aménagée pour le confort et le repos des élèves du château. Fauteuils moelleux en velours bleu nuit, canapés confortables sans poussière, des tapis épais couvrant le sol inégal. Sympathique endroit.

- Et que, par logique, ses réactions sont également à part, continua-t-il.

- Il reste un homme, tout de même ! Clamai-je en citant Michelle.

- Tssss, Remus Lupin n'est pas un homme. C'est un surhomme ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant avec emphase. Il connaît tout sur tout, il est serviable, gentil, avec un grand sens de l'humour et du ridicule, bref, il est parfait !

- Ce que tu dis me rassure beaucoup …

Il eut la décence de paraître gêné.

- Mais il existe encore un espoir, reprit-il.

- J'espère bien.

- Il faut apprendre à décrypter ses réactions. Travail de longue haleine qui m'a pris six années, pour votre plus grand service.

- Quel honneur !

- Par exemple, lui as-tu déjà dis une phrase plutôt compromettante ?

Le souvenir de la soirée me revint en mémoire.

- Oui.

- Et tu as eu l'impression qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu ?

- Heu … Oui, répondis-je, intriguée par la suite.

- Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

- Pardon ?

- Un homme normal, prenons exemple, un homme comme moi, aurait immédiatement tiqué, et aurait été soit potentiellement intéressé, soit horriblement effrayé de la tournure de la situation. Mais Remus Lupin, lui, n'en a même pas conscience !

- Impossible, on ne peut pas être aveugle à ce point ! Protestai-je, incrédule.

- Mais si ! Tu ne sais le nombre de filles qui se sont cassées les dents sur le superbe Remus Lupin !

Une vague de jalousie me submergea, suivie de près par un raz de marée de désespoir. Au secours, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider dans cette tâche insurmontable !

- Autre exemple. As-tu déjà eu l'impression qu'il te faisait des avances ?

- Oui.

- Mais qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas ?

- Oui, me sentis-je obligée de dire, en repensant à ses phrases si pleines et pourtant si vides de sens.

- Et voilà ! Fit-il à nouveau. Remus Lupin ne se rend pas compte de son charme dévastateur !

- Ben voyons, c'est un être qui n'a pas de sentiment ! Ironisai-je, visualisant soudain une sorte de robot humanoïde.

- Non, me coupa gravement Sirius. C'est un être qui ne s'autorise pas à avoir des sentiments.

- Mais pourquoi ? Voulus-je savoir, agacée par tant de mystères.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, murmura-t-il à part lui. Bref, s'exclama-t-il en se reprenant, voilà ma stratégie diabolique …

_- o -_

- Salut, me lança Remus en me rejoignant pour notre ronde du soir.

- Salut, marmonnai-je en ayant déjà le pressentiment d'être ridicule.

Nous avançâmes quelques minutes en silence. Les fichus conseils de Sirius me revenaient en mémoire.

_« Le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments, c'est de les lui exposer. »_

_« Mais … Je risque de tout perdre si jamais il me rejette ! »_

_« Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Rester à ses côtés transie d'amour et pleurant la plupart du temps sur sa cécité, ou bien être fixée et passer à autre chose tant que tu en as le temps. »_

_« Je ne pleure pas ! »_

_« Mais rassure toi, quelque chose me dit que tout se passera bien … »_

- Dis, Remus …

Il se tourna vers moi, et je me sentis défaillir. Merlin, aie un peu de courage des fois ! Avec un peu d'aide de mes amis, tout devrait bien se passer. Sirius me l'avait promis, Michelle m'avait motivée. Tout irait bien, pensais-je en inspirant une grande bolée d'air. Qui se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque les mots sortirent sans autorisation.

- On se connaît depuis deux ans maintenant. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et heu … Enfin … Bref …

Je m'embrouillai, et lui continuait à me fixer sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

- Tu vois … Je suis heu … Enfin … C'est …

- Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il, les yeux plantés dans les miens.

C'en fut trop pour mon pauvre coeur.

- Je t'aime, bredouillai-je avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir sans attendre de réponse.

_- o -_

_Alors, avez-vous trouvé mes 8 indices ? J'avoue, ils sont particulièrement compliqués !_

_Si vous avez aimé, détesté, ou même été totalement déçu à la lecture de ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir ! Pitié ! :)_

_Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, qui va voir se profiler l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette aventure._

_Que va répondre Remus ? Que va faire Sirius ? Jude va-t-elle faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide suite à cette déclaration pitoyable ? Suite au prochain épisode ! :)_

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_FireRox_


	5. You're waiting for someone

_Coucou ! Désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de voiture dernièrement, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me finir l'histoire en temps voulu. Ce qui explique que ce chapitre est un peu court :S_

_Voici les **réponses du chapitre précédent**, tadaaaaaaa ! :)_

_**1) **« Sexy Sadie », de la chanson éponyme_

_**2) **« Ce jour et cette nuit allaient certainement être très très durs » : It's been a hard day night, « Hard day night »_

_**3)** « Quatre garçons dans le vent », surnom des Beatles, et film du même nom._

_**4)** « Tu vis dans un immense champ de fraises » : « Strawberry Field », chanson_

_**5) **« Sa mère, Mary » : Mother Mary de « Let it be » (Oui, je sais, c'est la Vierge Marie normalement, mais bon !)_

_**6)** L'histoire de l'oncle John qui s'en va avec Sally : Paroles de la chanson « Long Tall Sally », ou, si vous préférez, John Lennon qui abandonne les Beatles_

_**7)** « la famille des Starr » : Ringo Starr, membre du groupe_

_**8) **« Au secours, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un » : Help, I need somebody, de la chanson « Help ! »_

_**9)** « Avec un peu d'aide de mes amis » : « With a little help from my friends », chanson._

_Bref, vous dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration cette semaine serait un euphémisme. Je n'ai RIEN réussi à faire ces derniers jours, mis à part à couper un fil et de faire sauter les plombs de la maison …_

_Je remanierai peut-être ce chapitre quand la muse daignera à nouveau me rendre visite. En attendant, désolée de nouveau du retard et le la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre. Toujours des allusions dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup plus faciles à trouver. Bon courage ! :)  
_

_Bonne lecture,_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Chapitre 5 : « You're waiting for someone to perform with »**

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_« Hey Jude », The Beatles._

_- o -_

- Tu as fait QUOI ?

Double hurlement dans mes pauvres oreilles. Michelle et Sirius se tenaient devant moi, un air furieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Faut-il vraiment que je le répète encore une fois ? Bredouillai-je, les joues en feu.

- Misère de misère ! S'exclama Sirius, effondré. Voilà pourquoi il paraissait totalement absent hier soir !

Noooooooon !

- Absent, dis-tu ? Ça me paraît être très encourageant, au contraire ! S'extasia Michelle.

Merci, merci, merci !

- Mais tu ne connais pas Remus ! Il vit dans le ciel avec des diamants ! Fit Sirius, atterré. Il va se persuader qu'il ne s'est rien passé, un bonjour et un au revoir, voilà ce qu'il retiendra d'hier soir !

- Franchement, Jude, je me demande ce que tu peux trouver à un ahuri pareil, me lança Michelle en se tournant vers moi, exaspérée.

Je soupirai, ne souhaitant pas même répondre à cette nouvelle provocation. Oui, j'étais amoureuse d'un type incapable d'envisager le moindre changement dans sa vie. Oui, c'était une situation horrible à vivre et à subir chaque **jour de ma vie**. Mais pourquoi parfois avais-je l'impression que ma semaine comptait huit jours ?

- Bon, récapitulons, dit calmement Sirius. Tu lui as fait une déclaration, certes pitoyable, mais c'est une grande avancée pour toi, non ?

- Ben, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de continuer à me cacher, quand on voit sa réaction … soupirai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Ridicule, me coupa sèchement Michelle. Si ce comateux du sentiment n'est pas capable de se réveiller, il va falloir employer les méthodes fortes !

- J'aime cet état d'esprit, remarqua Sirius en lui lançant un clin d'œil, auquel ma grande amie sembla indifférente – quelle actrice !

Elle haussa les épaules, mais je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était fière de son petit effet.

- Il faut savoir foncer dans le tas, à trop attendre on finit par être déçu, répliqua-t-elle.

- Les grands esprits se rejoignent ! S'exclama Sirius, enthousiasmé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à partager cette vision du monde.

- Dites, on pourrait revenir à mon problème ? Leur lançai-je, un peu froissée d'assister à une parade nuptiale où je n'avais aucun rôle.

Les deux paons se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul mouvement, heureusement honteux de m'avoir oubliée. Merlin, je passais mon temps à construire des couples, tandis que je restai seule. Quelqu'un m'en voudrait-il dans une dimension supérieure à la notre ?

- Pour Remus, je ne vois qu'une seule solution, déclara Sirius.

- Et laquelle ?

- L'attaque.

_- o -_

C'était fou à quel point hier, mes problèmes semblaient si loin de moi. Alors que je déambulais dans les couloirs du château, en attendant que mes généraux mettent au point une stratégie offensive digne de Wellington ou de Napoléon, ma tête fourmillait de questions toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

Mon but était inconsciemment de toute évidence de me perdre dans cet immense château et de mourir d'inanition avant la fin de la semaine, car au bout d'une longue heure de marche, je m'aperçus que je ne savais absolument pas où je me trouvais. N'étant pas d'une nature particulièrement anxieuse – sinon, il y aurait longtemps que le cas Remus m'aurait rendue boulimique, voir dépendante aux antidépresseurs – je me contentais de revenir sur mes pas. Sauf que, compris-je au bout d'un court moment, j'étais incapable de me souvenir de mes pérégrinations précédentes.

- Sac à papier … grommelai-je en me retrouvant devant le même tableau que j'avais croisé cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Un problème, mademoiselle Harrison ?

Je dus retenir un hurlement. Me retournant vivement, je découvrir devant moi ce que chaque fille un tant soit peu intelligente considérait comme un cauchemar.

Le Professeur Wickham.

- Heu, non, non, je me promène … D'ailleurs j'allais repartir ! Lui lançai-je avec une joie - un peu – forcée.

- Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez perdue, fit-il sur un ton négligé tout en continuant à avancer vers moi.

Instinctivement, je reculai de quelques pas, malheureusement insuffisants pour empêcher mon cher Directeur de maison de se tenir devant moi quelques secondes plus tard. Je déglutis difficilement en priant un dieu quelconque pour qu'une trappe miraculeuse s'ouvre sous le séducteur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en me voyant augmenter l'espace entre nous.

- Auriez-vous peur, Harrison ? Susurra-t-il en accélérant ses pas.

- J'allais repartir, répétai-je avec effroi, tout en calculant la distance qui me séparait de lui.

- Voyons, il n'y a aucune raison de me fuir …

« MAIS SI ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ! » hurlai-je intérieurement. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, tandis que ma prise sur ma baguette s'affermissait. Pas question de ce type ne tente quoique ce soit sans me défendre avec honneur.

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre nous, quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

- JUDE !

Je me retournais vivement, prête à sauter dans les bras de mon sauveur. Sirius Black, suivi de très près par une Michelle essoufflée, courait pratiquement à ma rencontre.

- Ecartez-vous d'elle, monsieur le « professeur », cracha-t-il en prononçant d'un air dégoûté ces derniers mots.

Michelle m'attrapa le bras et me tira violemment en arrière. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et quiconque, hormis cet imbécile de Wickham, se serait sauvé à toutes jambes sous le poids de ce regard brûlant.

- Comptez sur moi pour faire un rapport en détails à ma Directrice, « Professeur » ! continua Black avec le même ton méprisant.

Wickham ne bougeait plus, mais gardait pourtant cet air malsain de supériorité.

- Un rapport sur quel problème, monsieur Black ? J'aidais seulement mademoiselle Harrison ici présente à retrouver son chemin, déclara-t-il tranquillement, sans même avoir la décence de paraître coupable.

Je posais la main sur le bras de Sirius, afin de lui faire comprendre que toute violence envers un professeur, même si ce dernier était un pervers notoire, ne lui rendrait pas justice. Sirius me jeta un regard rageur, son tempérament n'était pas à la négociation. Cependant, en bonne Serdaigle j'étais, un simple « Non » murmuré lui remua les méninges, et sa baguette levée se pointa vers le sol.

- On s'en va, lançai-je tout en dardant un regard furieux sur Wickham.

Ce dernier me répondit par un sourire calculateur. Je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler, malheureusement. Nous tournâmes les talons, tandis que le beau parleur faisait de même. Sirius suivait le chemin sur un vieux bout de parchemin, que j'avais déjà vu entre les mains de Remus un soir de ronde préfectorale. Je m'abstins de tout commentaire, car Remus n'avait pas voulu me donner plus de détail sur cette carte la dernière fois. Un secret doit rester un secret, m'avait-il répondu avec un clin d'œil.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un couloir dont je connaissais l'existence. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa, mais mon calvaire n'était pas terminé.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS D'ALLER TRAÎNER DU CÔTE DE WICKHAM ? Hurla Michelle sitôt mon sourire retrouvé.

- Heu … Je me suis perdue et je …

- ET QUOI ? TU PENSAIS A QUOI ? Continua-t-elle, écarlate.

Heureusement pour moi, Sirius l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ce qui était assez bien, vu que je me trouvais déjà six pieds sous terre, mourante de honte.

- Je suis désolée … bredouillai-je en me tordant les mains.

Je voyais toujours danser le flamme de la colère dans les yeux de mon amie, mais la main de Sirius posée sur son épaule semblait calmer toutes ses envies de meurtre. Merlin soit loué d'avoir inventé l'amour, finalement.

- Et si on revenait au sujet initial, hum ? Lança Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

- On n'avait pas encore commencé, grommela Michelle, les dents serrées.

- Bref, j'ai parlé à Remus, me dit-il en souriant.

- Tu as quoi ? Fis-je, consternée par cette nouvelle affligeante.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste quelques petits « Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est un peu d'amour », ou « Elle t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait, et tu sais que tu devrais en être heureux ».

- Merlin, je suis perdue … murmurai-je en m'effondrant au sol, anéantie.

- Mais non, repends toi, Jude ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

- J'ai pas envie de le savoir …

- Mais justement, il ne m'a rien répondu ! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Beugla-t-il, rayonnant.

Il continua en l'absence de réponse de ma part.

- Mais qu'il va te répondre positivement ! C'est la tactique préférée de Mister Lupin, voyons ! Claironna Sirius en esquissant un pas de danse.

Et malgré mon pessimisme latent, je repris espoir.

_- o -_

C'était une ronde comme les autres, telle qu'elle avait lieu d'être dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Un simple travail de Préfets. Mais ce soir-là, c'était ma première sortie avec Remus après ma catastrophique déclaration. Trois jours avaient passés, et ce dernier ne m'avait toujours pas reparlé de cet événement pourtant insolite.

Nous marchions côte à côte, silencieux. Je savais que, dans mon dortoir, Michelle m'attendait impatiemment, de même pour Sirius côté Griffondor. Tous deux comptaient sur moi pour conclure cette histoire au plus vite. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de mon béguin pour Remus, je devais avouer mon impatience à voir arriver un dénouement.

Mes amis m'avaient remonté le moral l'après-midi, surtout Sirius, à vrai dire, puisqu'il ne parlait que de sorties entre couples à Pré-au-Lard prochainement. Car, oui, effectivement, Michelle et lui étaient ensemble. D'un bel accord après ma déconvenue avec Wickham, ils s'étaient rapprochés fortement.

Ce qui, je devais le dire, me donnait le courage nécessaire à cette tâche monumentale.

- Remus, lâchai-je brusquement. Il faut que je sache.

Il se tourna vers moi, avec un air innocent qu'il savait si bien prendre.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, par pitié. J'ai besoin de savoir ta réponse.

Ridicule, j'étais presque en train de le supplier alors que Sirius m'avait affirmé que sa réponse serait positive.

- Je ne peux pas.

Ses mots fendirent l'air comme un couperet. Impossible.

- Pardon ? Balbutiai-je, perdue.

- Je suis désolé, Jude, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Le couloir semblait tourner autour de moi, me rendant nauséeuse. A moins que les mots de Remus aient eu un pouvoir sur mon cœur, qui semblait vouloir s'arrêter de battre.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en évitant mon regard empli de larmes impossibles à retenir.

Il se détourna, et partir continuer la ronde seul. Je restais sur place, incapable de bouger. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après tout ce que Sirius m'avait dit, pas après avoir si longtemps espéré ? Juste quelques mots, et tout était terminé.

Condamnée à rester dans l'ombre.

Seule.

_- o -_

_Ouch ! Je sais que vous me trouvez, huum … Sadique, méchante, horriblement horrible, détestable, j'en passe et des meilleures !_

_MAIS je vous avais prévenus dès le début que cette histoire serait différente des autres. Que j'en avais assez de ces fics qui se finissaient bien, alors que la majorité du temps, en réalité, les histoires d'amour finissent mal. Désolée si j'en ai choqué certains._

_Après ce difficile passage, plus qu'un épilogue et puis s'en vont._

_A bientôt donc !_

_FireRox_

_- o -_


	6. Epilogue

_Coucou ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews, j'en suis, wahou, incroyablement flattée. Merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début, merci à ceux qui m'ont rejointe en cours de route, merci à ceux qui me lisent sans m'adresser de remarques._

_Voici les **réponses** du chapitre précédent :_

_**1)** « Il vit dans le ciel avec des diamants ! » : De « Lucy in the sky with diamonds »_

_**2)** « un bonjour et un au revoir » : de « Hello, Goodbye »_

_**3)** « chaque jour de ma vie » : de « A day in the life »_

_**4)** « ma semaine comptait huit jours » : de « Eight Days a week »_

_**5) **« hier, mes problèmes semblaient si loin de moi. » : de « Yesterday » (All my troubles seem so far away)_

_**6) et 7) ** « Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est un peu d'amour », ou « Elle t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait, et tu sais que tu devrais en être heureux » : de « All you need is love » (She says she loves you, and you know you shoud be glad)_

_Dans ce chapitre, aucune allusion aux Beatles. Juste un épilogue, dédié à toutes celles dont la vie ne ressemble pas à un film hollywoodien._

_Bonne lecture, et sortez les mouchoirs,_

_FireRox_

_- o -_

**Épilogue.**

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh _

_« Hey Jude », The Beatles._

Nous y voilà. Le champ de bataille, le carnage indescriptible. Des Mangemorts partout, et nous, pauvres sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix, largement dépassés par la situation. Un contre dix, en attendant les renforts.

Cela fait trois ans à présent que j'ai quitté Poudlard, mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié les merveilleux moments que j'ai pu y passer. Les cours, les passages secrets, les rondes, mais surtout Remus. Trois ans après, et il est toujours là, à quelques mètres de moi, fier et puissant. Il ne sait pas que mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. Après tout, à quoi servirait une relation dans ce monde bientôt détruit ?

Je n'ai jamais entrepris d'études. Pas de projets d'avenir, malgré mes nombreux ASPICs en poche. Plongée dans la guerre dès ma sortie de l'école, je suis l'un des plus proche collaborateurs de Dumbledore. Je planifie et je coordonne, j'envoie sur le terrain les courageux, je fais infiltrer les rangs de nos ennemis par les meilleurs. Je suis celle qui a droit de vie ou de mort sur les membres de l'Ordre.

Mais cela, personne ne le sait, mis à part Dumbledore. Trop de vies dépendent de la mienne. Pour tous, je ne suis qu'une simple employée à plein temps. Je fais partie du décor. Surtout depuis ces trois derniers mois.

J'ai vu Michelle tomber sous les coups des Lestrange, j'ai entendu le hurlement de Sirius quand son corps a basculé tel un pantin par dessus la rambarde. Michelle, ma fidèle amie, qui avait osé quitter sa famille de Sang-Pur au cours de notre Sixième Année. Assassinat commandité par ses parents, d'après ce que Bellatrix lui avait craché avant de lancer le sort funeste.

Suite à cette tragédie, j'ai envoyé mon premier espion au sein des Mangemorts. Peter Pettigrew, volontaire. Pour qu'ainsi soit prouvé le courage des Griffondors, m'avait-il dit. Nul d'autre que moi n'est au courant de sa double vie. Il porte sur son bras le signe honteux de sa fausse trahison, mais m'apporte des informations plus précieuses que l'honneur de n'importe qui. Un jour, les gens comprendront son geste, et le mien.

Sur le champ de bataille, il combat dans notre camp, mais personne ne s'aperçoit que les sorts des ennemis ne l'atteignent jamais. Personne, sauf moi. Mais je dois me concentrer sur ce qui se trouve en face de moi. Des cagoules, des faces voilée par un costume aussi ridicule qu'effrayant. Et des sortilèges qui fusent de toute part. Cette bataille, nous devons la gagner. Qu'importe les pertes. Il nous faut protéger le Ministère, c'est notre seul espoir dans cette guerre.

Un silence soudain se fait. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Dumbledore se battre tel un lion contre notre ennemi juré, Voldemort. Bientôt les combats reprennent, mais l'espoir est revenu dans notre camp. Les Mangemorts perdent du terrain, les Potter en ont abattu une dizaine à eux seuls. Sirius, ce cher Sirius, fidèle à sa promesse, se déchaîne de tout son être contre sa cousine. Les sortilèges de mort volent, irréels.

Devant moi se tiennent trois silhouettes encagoulées, que je repousse de mon mieux. Ma partenaire, Lady Madonna, est tombée quelques secondes plus tôt. Mon bras me fait mal, mais je dois tenir. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore repousse notre principal ennemi. Ensuite, ils partiront tous, accrochés à la robe de leur Maître.

Soudain, je sens une présence à mes côtés. Remus. Fidèle au poste, du sang coulant d'une plaie à son visage déformé par la rage. Je suis épuisée, et il le sait bien. Ensemble, nous repoussons tant bien que mal nos ennemis. L'une des silhouettes tombe. Wickham, ce sombre individu avait donc rejoint le camp des Ténèbres. Que Merlin ait pitié de lui.

Étrangement, une certaine plénitude m'envahit, et il me semble entendre des paroles bien connues.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Je vois mes parents, lors de ma première rentrée à Poudlard, si fiers de moi. Leurs visages souriants sur le quai de la gare, tels qu'ils sont restés dans ma mémoire. Tués lors de ma Sixième Année.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

Je revois Michelle tournoyer avec grâce au milieu de la Grande Salle, une fois la Beuglante de ses parents disparue en fumée, puis se jeter dans les bras de Sirius, pleurant de bonheur à la perspective d'un nouvel avenir loin des traditions. On me l'a volée, comme tant d'autres.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

La joie ressentie lors de l'accouchement de Lily et d'Alice, les enfants chéris de l'Ordre qui nous ont redonné espoir. L'espoir d'un monde après la guerre.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Mes coups de baguette déciment les rangs de nos ennemis, mais je n'en suis même pas consciente. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Remus est là, près de moi, et que je n'ai rien à craindre.

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

Soudain, un éclair vert émeraude entre dans mon champ de vision. Se dirigeant à ma droite, vers Remus. Trop occupé à repousser nos assaillants, la mort lui est cachée.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh _

Il paraît que lors de ses derniers instants, on revoit toute sa vie défiler devant nous. La dernière image que j'aperçois, ce sont les yeux dorés de Remus, écarquillés d'horreur. Splendides, comme toujours.

Finalement, l'amour ne triomphe pas à tous les coups, Michelle ...

**THE END**

_- o -_

_Un peu larmoyant, cet épilogue ? A vous de me dire, je ne fais pas dans le pathos d'habitude. Mais d'habitude, j'écris des fins heureuses. Hors cette histoire me permet de garder les pieds sur Terre, de ne pas m'imaginer, comme trop souvent, une fin de vie à la Julia Roberts ou Marilyn._

_Il est volontairement court, pour marquer les esprits. Jude est une victime de guerre, tout comme James, Lily et Sirius. Je souhaitais réhabiliter Peter, car, selon moi, s'il a été envoyé à Griffondor, c'est qu'il avait un minimum de courage. Je le vois plutôt lui aussi comme une victime, forcé de trahir ses amis en pensant les sauver, sans une seconde croire que son Maître ne respecterait pas le contrat défini. Comme Rogue._

_Je vous remercie à nouveau d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette petite aventure. Je suis plus que touchée par vos reviews, votre obstination à retrouver mes allusions aux Beatles (d'ailleurs, il y a des champions, je les félicite haut et fort ! J'en reste ébahie !)._

_A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !_

_Votre dévouée,_

_FireRox_


End file.
